Big Time School Auditions
by kdanielle123
Summary: This is for all the people who want to be in my story.  I don't own Big Time Rush
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys its me kdanielle123! (Audience clapping is heard in the background) Thank you thank you okay so this story is going to be a big time rush story (audience clapping and cheering) I know right people. I can't believe I'm doing one but this is not going to be a regular big time rush story its going to be one where ya can be the people dating and going to school with Big Time Rush! (More cheers) Also if you don't get one of the guys besides Kendall (I get him sorry people) you can get one of the guys that is going to be like guys from my school! (cheers yet again) You probably won't want to date the real guys because most of them are jerks, but have no fear because I won't make them jerks in this story! (cheers from audience) All you have to do is feel out this form and choose either a Big Time Rush guy (except Kendall) or a guy from my school (at the end I'll put a list of the guys but the next chapter is going to be the chapter where I describe them). Its first come first picked for a guy so feel out this form now!

Name  
Birthday:  
Favorite thing to do for Valentine's Day (I'm going to put a V-Day chapter in here):  
Favorite thing you would want for V-Day, birthday, or Christmas:  
Favorite Actor:  
Favorite Actress:  
Favorite Song:  
Any kind of talent (I might do a talent show chapter):  
Family:  
Preferred Boy:  
Play any instruments?:  
Personality (doesn't matter how many traits):  
(and lastly) Your Appearance:

Okay that's all you have to feel out so if you don't get a Big Time Rush guy I'm so very sorry (except Kendall of course). Okay so if you want to take a risk and pick one of these guys then go right ahead (these are not the names of my friends/enemies in real life. I did this to protect their identity). I warn you though I might put something really bad about them in the chapters (that's a maybe I probably won't though for the sake of my wonderful readers) and that is because I will be mad at them at times while I am writing this story so if you don't like what I write I'm sorry. So here are the guys (cheers from audience) an okay audience that was a bad time I don't want cheers for them:

Woodrow Collier (don't forget about him his real name in real life is cooler than this one)  
Jordan Gregorvich (okay ya can choose him he is one of my best friends)  
Jayden Mullins  
Alan Parson  
Austin Carson  
David Carson (Austin's brother but he is one year older. He failed a grade)  
Nevel Cable  
Henry Cartwright  
Robert Stevens (Also my best friend)  
George Valentine  
Aaron Nabors  
Jacob Montgomery  
Jason Stone

That's all the guys! So just review the form and you might just be a part of this story! Bye people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! It's me again and this time I have results! Plus profiles for the boys from my school! (Applause) Yeah my applause thing is back! I'm in a really good mood so here are the winners!

Kendall: Me of course!

James: kalyntyler

Logan: ConnectTheStars

Carlos: SimplyAnonymous101

Okay so here are the boys' profiles:

1st boy

Woodrow Collier

Full name: Woodrow Stan Collier

Birthday: February 21st

Family: (okay they have the same names and please pretty please don't try to stalk these people) Mom: Tina, Dad: Woodrow, Sisters: Sammi and Brittany, and Brother: Peyton

Sports: Basketball and Hockey (yes I am going to have hockey in here. What is big time rush without hockey?)

Appearance: Brown hair, about 5'8" (I really don't know his height that is an estimate), blue-green eyes (I have been told I didn't look into his eyes. That's just creepy), and as skinny as a stick.

Personality: sorry guys I can't describe their personality without being mean but you will figure what their personality is in the story.

2nd boy:

Jordan Gregorvich

Full name: Jordan (okay sorry I don't know his middle name) Gregorvich

Birthday: May 24th

Family: Mom, Dad, and Step-Dad (don't know their names)

Sports: Basketball, Baseball, and Hockey

Appearance: (going by the last time I saw him) Blond hair, lots of freckles on his face, about 5'10", green eyes, and isn't fat but not super skinny.

Personality: great friend but the rest you will have to find out in the story.

3rd boy:

Jayden Mullins

Full name: Jayden Levi Mullins

Birthday: March 26th

Family: Mom: Tina and Dad (I don't know that)

Sports: okay guys he doesn't play any sports unless horse racing counts for ya.

Appearance: Brown hair, about 5'6", blue-green eyes (that's a guess), and skinny but not Woodrow skinny

Personality: really funny but the rest you will have to find out

4th boy

Alan Parson

Full name: Alan Lee Parson

Birthday: February 23rd (ha ha exactly 1 month after mine)

Family: Mom, Dad, and Step-dad (don't know their names and his parents are divorced)

Sports: Basketball, Baseball, and Hockey

Appearance: Brown hair, about 6'2", blue eyes, and skinny but not Woodrow skinny

Personality: like Woodrow

5th boy

Austin Carson

Full name: Jacob Austin Carson

Birthday: (going to have to find out)

Family: Mom, Dad: Jonathan, Bro: David, and Sis: Jona

Sports: Basketball, Baseball, and Hockey

Appearance: Brown hair, about 5'10", blue eyes, and about as chubby as Jordan

Personality: like Woodrow

6th boy

David Carson

Full name: Jonathon David Carson

Birthday: (I don't know his either)

Family: same as Alan's

Sports: Basketball (manager) and Hockey (manager)

Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, about 6'0", and pretty skinny

Personality: Like Woodrow

7th boy

Nevel Cable

Full name: Nevel (don't know his middle name) Cable

Birthday: July 2nd

Family: Mom, Dad, and Grandma

Sports: Basketball (manager) and Hockey (manager)

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'4", and about as chubby as Jordan

Personality: like Woodrow but loves the Harry Potter series, Twilight series, and Percy Jackson series

8th boy

Henry Cartwright

Full name: Henry Anthony Cartwright

Birthday: December 28th

Family: Mom, Dad, Step-Dad, and Brother: Jayden (his brother is a little cutie but he is like 9. I say he's little boy cute get me?)

Sports: Basketball and Hockey

Appearance: Brown hair slightly curly, brown eyes, about 5'6", and skinny

Personality: like Woodrow

9th boy

Robert Stevens

Full name: Christopher Robert Stevens

Birthday: June 3rd

Family: Mom: Deana, Dad: Chris, and Sisters: Tiffany and Katelyn

Sports: Basketball, Baseball, and Hockey

Appearance: Brown hair, Blue-Green eyes, about 5'7", and skinny just still not Woodrow skinny

Personality: best guy to be friends with but makes fun of blondes a lot. The rest ya will have to figure out during the story.

10th boy

George Valentine

Full Name: George (don't know his middle name) Valentine

Birthday: November 18th

Family: Mom and Dad

Sports: None but hunts

Appearance: Brown hair, blue-green eyes, about 5'5", and chubby

Personality: Like Woodrow

11th boy

Aaron Nabors

Full Name: Aaron Isaac Nabors

Birthday: October 7th

Family: Mom, Dad, and little Brother

Sports: Basketball and Hockey

Appearance: Mexican (I'm not racist), black hair, brown eyes, and about 6'1"

Personality: like Woodrow

12th boy

Jacob Montgomery

Full Name: Jacob "Bobby" (that's what we always call him even some of my teachers) Lee Montgomery

Birthday: December 17th

Family: Mom, Dad, and Brother: Adrien

Sports: Basketball and Hockey

Appearance: Mexican, black hair, brown eyes, and about 5'4"

Personality: Like Woodrow

And Lastly:

13th boy

Jason Stone

Full Name: Jason Micheal Stone

Birthday: December 24th

Family: Mom: Jill, Dad: Nathan, and Brother: Evan

Sports: Basketball and Hockey

Appearance: (he's hot in real life by the way) Brown hair, blue-green eyes, braces, about 5'7", and super skinny like Woodrow

Okay that's all the boys. Again the first person who reviews to get these guys will get them. Anyways I will start writing this story as soon as all the boys are taken so please be nice and pick some of the guys I would never date. I had to make up some of the boy's middle names but some are exactly right so don't worry about that. Also if you have any ideas for birthday presents for the guys tell me that is also why I put their family and birthday on there. Lastly Congratulations to the people who got the BTR guys which includes me. Well that is all bye people!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here is who I have for some of the guys. Remember the other guys are still open for anyone.

Robert-Man-Suz-She

Jordan-writergirl28

Austin-princess074

Jason-angelgirl960

Jayden-BellaRosa17 (sorry but writergirl28 also wanted him and when you first reviewed you said you would take Jayden. If you don't like it just message me and I'll change it.)

Nevel- iBeNinja

Okay well that's all I have for the other people. Oh I'm taking off George Valentine to make it even since we will be staying in rooms of four. Here are the room arrangements so far:

Room 1:

Me

Jamie frm Big Time High School

ConnectTheStars

SimplyAnonymous101

Room 2:

Man-Suz-She

writergirl28

princess074

angelgirl960

Room 3:

BellaRosa17

iBeNinja

(not finished cause not enough people yet)

Okay well that is it and no the rooms aren't just putting you in order I have you listed it's based on the guys' personalities because the way you all are put in rooms is who they are going to be rooming with. Please feel these spots. I'm getting so desperate that I'll let you have a second character possibly. Thanks and bye!

Lots of Love,

kdanielle123


	4. All winners!

Hey guys here are the final winners, and the who's going to be in what room with who!

Writergirl28 (2nd OC)-Woodrow

XavierJulius-David

NinjaBrownie-Alan

Dance-4-life-always-Jacob

Sour Rainbow Skittles-Henry

StuckOnBTR13-Aaron

. -George

Room 1:

Me

Jamie frm Big Time High School

ConnectTheStars

SimplyAnonymous101

Room 2:

Man-Suz-She

writergirl28

princess074

angelgirl960

Room 3:

BellaRosa17

iBeNinja

XavierJulius

.

Room 4:

NinjaBrownie

Writergirl28 (2nd OC)

Dance-4-life-always

StuckOnBTR13


End file.
